Solving Crimes with Molly
by Lovely whim
Summary: John is on his Honeymoon with Mary, and Sherlock needs help with a case. He decides Molly can help him instead. Some Sherlolly romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm gonna try Sherolly this time... Please tell me what you think, i love reading reviews! I do not own any Sherlock characters, sadly. If i did we probably would be in much less pain as a fandom. Thank you for reading! :) There will be more chapters very soon, do not fret.**

Sherlock sank down into his chair with a sigh. John and Mary are on their Honeymoon. How dull. He just couldn't understand why they would want to go The Florida Keys for a vacation. _He_ had been to Florida, _He_ knew what it was like. Florida in the summer was hot, humid, and rainy. Basically his idea of what hell was like. But Mary set her mind to it and off John went, promising to be back in three weeks. He huffed loudly and decided to stop thinking about it and watch some telly.

Half an hour later Sherlocks phone buzzed. A text from Lestrade. Hmm, a case. He started to read it.

"Boring"

"Boring"

"Bor- MURDER!"

"Be there in twenty mins. SH"

Sherlock dashed to his room to get dressed and was out the door in five minutes. He was about to hail a cab but stopped. Something was missing... Oh right, John. What was he going to do? He has to have someone with him... Ah! Molly! It was her day off, he could ask her to come with him, she only lived a couple blocks away.

Sherlock hailed a cab and gave the directions to Molly's flat.

Molly yawned. It was 10 a.m. Good, she slept in. She got up and went to the kitchen. "Good morning Smokey" she cheerfully greeted her cat. "Time to eat."

She was just finishing breakfast when she heard frantic knocking at the door.

"Sherlock!? What are you doing here?" She asked as he walked in.

"Get dressed, I need your help." He said as he picked Smokey up and sat on the couch with him.

"What do you need my help with?"

"A case. You don't mind, do you?"

Molly sighed. She couldn't say no to Sherlock. He was playing with Smokey and meowing at him, how can she resist that?

"Ok, Sherlock. Give me a few minutes."

"mmffk" Was his cat muffled reply.

Ten minutes later they were headed for the crime scene.

The cab was too quiet, Sherlock thought. Maybe he could start up a conversation.

"Sooo, how's Tom?" He asked awkwardly.

"We broke up." Molly replied with a more cheerful tone than what you would expect from someone who broke up with their to-be husband.

Sherlock's heart skipped a beat. Why was that? He wondered.

"Oh, I'm, uh.. sorry."

"Oh no, it's ok. He just wasn't my type. I just wish I had realized it sooner."

"So.. you're single?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I am." She said with one of her pretty little smiles.

Sherlock could not figure out why he felt like this.

Finally they arrived at the crime scene. Lestrade greeted them.

"You're late!' Lestrade exclaimed. "You're never late."

"Well today I am."

"He had to pick me up." Molly said. "But we're mostly late because i had to tear him away from my cat."

Lestrade laughed and Sherlock gave Molly a glare. But it quickly subsided because she was laughing too. She has a nice laugh- wait, what? Where did _that_ come from? He shook his head and pried his eyes off her lips.

"Well" He said, "Are you going to show us the body or what?"

"Ok Sherlock. This way." Lestrade chuckled as he went under the yellow tape.

Molly noticed Sherlock genuinely smiled at her as he lifted the tape for her to go under. She lightly brushed her hand on his back like a small thank you as she went through. Sherlock tensed but then hesitantly put his hand on her back as a return of the gesture.

God was his heart beating fast.


	2. Chapter 2 The crime scene

**Hey! Here is chapter two. I'm trying to upload a new chapter either every day or every other day. Sorry that it's so short this time. Please tell me what you think, I love reading your reviews. I do not own Sherlock characters, i just like messing with them. Enjoy:)**

Molly felt shivers coming up her spine. Had Sherlock really touched her? And smiled? At her? Was he trying to be nice? That didn't really sound like Sherlock, but maybe.

Sherlock watched Molly walk in front of him. She had put her hand on his back. More importantly, _he_ had put _his_ hand on her back. Why was that? Sentiment? He didn't know.

Lestrade stopped and Sherlock almost ran into him. "This way." Lestrade said as he pointed over to the alley where Sherlock could see Anderson examining the body.

"Sherlock!" Anderson exclaimed.

"Yes Anderson, it's me." "I see you got your job back."

"Yes well, Lestrade made an exception."

"Hhhmm." Sherlock walked over to the body.

"His name is James Turner, twenty-four." Lestrade told them.

Sherlock bent down to get a better look. The man was shot in the head. Not very exciting. But the interesting part was that part of his left arm was skinned. After about three more minutes of examining, Sherlock took a phone out of the mans pocket and started to go through it.

"He was a waiter, probably for the restaurant we're behind. He was also part of a gang according to his earring and tattoo on his neck. I'm guessing drug related. It looks like they removed a mark or tattoo off of his left arm for some important purpose. Neat."

Molly gave him a look but he didn't notice.

Sherlock pocketed the phone and walked over to Molly, who was standing to the side by Lestrade.

"You look."

"What?"

"You look, I trust your input."

"O-Ok" Molly stuttered and then walked over to examine the body.

Sherlock observed her as she bent down to get a better look. How can someone who is usually so awkward be so graceful when examining a dead body? Amazing. It was quite attractive. Why? How odd...

"Sherlock, did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I said he obviously died from the shot to the head. There was a scuffle over here." She pointed a few feet away by the door. "Also, they skinned him after he was shot."

"Good." Sherlock said to her while turning to Lestrade.

"You should be looking for a small drug related gang. Try the Garzel gang. And find out more about the tattoo, it'll help you."

He started to walk away. "Come on Molly."

Molly hurried to catch up with his long strides.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm following a hunch." Sherlock said with a grin as he hailed a cab.

"The Game is on, Molly!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour! Sorry, I've now come to the conclusion that I should write a new chapter every** ** _other_** **day instead of every day. However, I'm not sure how many people are reading this so it may not matter. A friend pointed out that I've made Sherlock a bit out of character in this story so i may tweak his thoughts/actions, but I'm not sure. Please tell me what you think of it. Enjoy!**

Molly settled in the seat next to Sherlock as he told the cabbie where to go. She didn't really catch what he said, so she just decided to ask.

"So where are we going?"

Sherlock looked at her like she should've known. Figures, she thought.

"An address I found on Mr. Turners phone, probably where he was staying."

"Oh."

"Hmm" Sherlock hummed in thought.

The rest of the time they rode in silence, with Sherlock thinking and Molly looking out the window.

When they finally got there, Sherlock quickly paid the cab and jumped out, impatiently pacing while waiting for Molly.

Molly got out and looked around. They were in a run-down neighborhood, and the house they were in front of looked horrible.

"C'mon" Sherlock said as he finished picking the lock to the front door and walked inside.

Molly followed Sherlock in and looked around. To her amazement, the inside didn't look half bad. Sherlock must have caught the look on her face because he was smirking at her. Molly didn't really mind.

Sherlock started to look around. Suddenly he bent down to examine something on the ground, giving Molly a full on view of his rear. She cleared her throat and moved to his side.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Foot print, looks fairly recent too."

"Ah" Molly replied, feeling slightly in the way.

She was just about to say something else when a loud noise came from upstairs.

Sherlock quickly took action, grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs. Once at the top, he let go and started to walk towards where the sound came from, with Molly hiding behind him.

All of a sudden, a man came around the corner and punched Sherlock right in the middle of his face, causing him to stumble backwards into Molly, who then lost her balance and fell down the stairs.

"Aighh!" She screeched as she tried to grab something to stop the falling but couldn't find anything. She finally got to the bottom of the staircase and lay there, unable to move from the shock, while Sherlock regained his balance and started to throttle the other man.

Molly closed her eyes and apparently went unconscious, because when she opened her eyes she was on some couch facing the man who punched Sherlock tied up in a chair, and Sherlock was walking back and forth questioning him.

"Why are you here?" He asked the man, who seemed pretty shaken. Molly wondered what Sherlock did to make the man so scared.

"I-I I came here to find what James stole."

"What did Mr. Turner steal?"

"He-he stole an painting from the Boss, worth one hundred million pounds.

"Well I doubt it is actually "The Boss's"."

Molly raised her eyebrows in surprise as she attempted to sit up. Sherlock heard her and turned around, and she saw the bloody cut he was sporting on his nose. He gently pushed her back down in a lying position on the (somewhat dirty) couch.

"No dear," He said, 'dear' being barely audible. "Its best if you stay laying down for now."

Dear? Molly thought. Did she imagine it? Would Sherlock really...

Just as Sherlock turned around to ask the man another question, Lestrade came running in.

"You called? Who's this? Molly are you ok?"

"Molly will be fine. This is our new friend, Billy. Found him snooping around as well. I decided to ask him some questions since he tried to attack us. It's always fun to ask someone who tried to attack you questions." Sherlock grinned. "I was just finishing up, a few more questions."

Lestrade nodded.

"Who do you work for?"

"Garzel." Sherlock gave Lestrade a 'told you so' look.

"Who killed Mr. Turner?"

"What, James is dead?" Billy asked in surprise.

"Yes, he's dead, and someone skinned part of his left arm. Know anything about that?"

"Umm," Billy said nervously. "Maybe they took it as proof he was dead. It was his trademark, sort-of."

"Thank you Billy, you've been most helpful." Sherlock said, slightly sarcastic. "Lestrade! We're done here." He said moving towards Molly.

Sherlock helped Molly sit up, but didn't let her stand.

"You sprained your ankle, I checked earlier. I'll help you walk." He carefully picked Molly up by her waist as if she were a feather, and gently put her in a standing position. Still mostly carrying her, his arm around her side, he helped her limp out to the road and hailed a cab.

Sherlock got Molly into the cab and told her to wait, walking back to talk to Lestrade.

Molly yawned. It was getting late-almost four. She was wondering how the time went by so fast when Sherlock slid in, telling the cabbie his address.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"My sides and arms are bruised and my ankle hurts. I also have a slight headache." "How come I didn't see any paramedics?"

"Because they're stupid. I want to do it myself so I know its done right."

Molly smiled faintly and fell back asleep.

When she woke back up again, it was from Sherlock waking her up, telling her they were back. She felt herself being lifted from the cab and heard the door to 221B open. Sherlock started to carry her up the stairs. Molly breathed in deeply, taking in all of Sherlocks scent. He smelt like a forest, old books, that stale but clean laundry smell, peppermint gum, and a faint trace of cigarettes. To her it smelt delightful and almost cozy. She snuggled her head into Sherlocks shoulder.

Sherlock took Molly to his bed, deciding that would be most comfortable, and started to attend to her ankle and bruises after getting up to get a first aid kit. He left again and came back with some pills and a glass of water.

"Take these, it'll help with the pain." He handed them to Molly, who gratefully took them.

"Thank you." She put the glass on the table beside the bed and slid down under the covers.

Sherlock took his coat off and laid it on a chair, looking hesitantly at Molly before sliding in the covers next to her.

"Sorry." He said.

"What for?"

"Putting you in danger, I-I don't like that."

"Putting me in danger?"

"Yes." He put his arm gently around Mollys shoulder, looking down at her.

"Look, Molly," He looked nervous.

"Yes?"

"You know I, I don't really care much, about people."

"Yeah." Molly was feeling worried, this was odd.

"But you, I can't seem to get you out of my head. I try to but you stay there and, well..."

He leaned in closer to Molly, and she felt her heart beating rapidly. She saw his pupils dilate and felt hers do the same.

"I think I have feelings for you, Molly Hooper." He whispered as he put his hand on her cheek and his thumb under her chin and pulled her to him. Ever so gently kissing her lips, and then passionately kissing her again, harder. He let go and slid down into the covers, his other arm still around her shoulders as he kissed her cheek.

"I think I do to." Molly whispered back carefully putting her bruised arm around his waist.

She smiled at him and he did the same. Molly fell asleep, lulled by Sherlocks steady breathing.

 **Well, I guess I didn't take my friends advice. I like this though. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is my final chapter. Sorry I haven't updated for a couple days, I had a very busy weekend. Sorry if this whole story is horrible, but I guess this is how you get better. Thank you for bearing with me. Hope you like this too! Sorry that this is so short as well.**

Sherlock woke up with a start. He looked beside him and found Molly, sleeping peacefully with her arm still around him. He gently moved her arm off of his waist trying not to hurt her bruises. After bending down to kiss her cheek, he quietly went out to the kitchen to make tea. Just as he started to fill the kettle with water, Mrs. Hudson popped her head in.

"Hoo Hoo! I was just bringing in some tea and biscuits for you, don't mind me."

"Oh, uhnm thank...you." He stuttered, hoping she didn't know about Molly.

"I saw you take Molly in last night, so I brought another mug, seeing as yours are always dirty."

Oh no. She saw Molly.

"Is she ok? Last night she looked pretty bad. Did she have a fall?"

"Um, yes, she fell. She's fine." He said, trying not to tell her much so she would leave.

"Ok dearie, I'll just go back down, leave you to it."She winked at him and went back downstairs, leaving a slightly red Sherlock behind.

Sherlock sighed, relived that Mrs. Hudson had left but not so happy that she knew Molly was there. He knew nothing had really happened, except for the kiss, but he didn't like Mrs. Hudson winking at him because he had a lady in his flat overnight. He shook the thought and focused on Molly. He brought her tea, a few biscuits, and more pain meds. After she woke up a bit and took the medicine, Sherlock went about to checking her ankle and bruises. After fixing things up a bit, he settled back down into bed with his cup of tea.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes"

"Unmm, what about the case?"

"Solved it earlier. Not as exciting as I thought."

"Oh, who killed James then?"

"A man he owed money to, Henry Corden. He's pretty high up there, loan shark. Everything was in his texts. Mr. Turner stole the painting his Boss got, from who knows where - to pay off his debts to Corden, but it looks like Mr. Corden got impatient and sent some of his men to kill Mr. Turner and take the painting. The tattoo was just proof, apparently. I texted Lestrade this morning. They're making the arrest and recovering the painting as we speak."

"Oh, wow. Ok." Molly stuttered, trying to hide her amazement at how quick the detective was.

"Yes." Sherlock smirked at her reaction. He could barely contain himself from kissing her again, but then, why should he?

Molly was about to say something else, but was stopped by Sherlock, who moved in to as if to kiss her again, but instead hovered by her lips while staring at her with his lovely aqua-green (at the moment) eyes, which were full of mirth.

"Would you like to kiss again?" He asked, touching his forehead against hers.

God is he hot.

"Only if you want to." Molly whispered, looking into his eyes and becoming lost in them.

A deep, throaty chuckle escaped his lips as he wrapped his arm around her, careful for her bruises again, and pulled her under him. Half kneeling half laying over her, Sherlock brushed her hair away from her face. "I would love to." He whispered back.

Molly wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him the rest of the way down, and he passionately kissed her so hard and so long that they were both completely breathless when they stopped.

"How do you feel about dinner tonight?" He asked her, still breathing heavily on top of her.

"I would love it" Molly answered back as they embraced for a kiss again.

 **Umm, The End I guess. Sorry if its not what you were expecting, but I really wanted to end it with fluff. Plus it's fun to think of you all squealing at the end. Please tell me what you thought of this little series I guess you could call it. Sorry again that this chapter is so short, it's a good end though, I think. Sorry if this whole thing was horrible. I'm working on my writing and all that. Thank you!**


End file.
